shatterzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The Timeline of the Shatterzone Universe is not complicated. Timeline of the Shatterzone Universe Pre-FTL Age * 6592 BC - Martta Palpatine is born. * 1897 - The Duke is born. * 1948 - McDonalds is founded. * 1958 - Apsi Ape program. Dimitri Kiakov is born. * 1986 - Invention of Duplex Filter. * 1990 - Eastern Bloc falls. Mcdonald's spreads to Eastern Europe. Dimitri is sent to space. * 2012 - Events of Henkirikos. * 2017 - Ylekala is programmed. Era of Nordic Expansion * 2045 - Juha Sipilä invents way to manipulate flogiston to enable faster-than-light-speed. Finland becomes the first spacefaring nation. Other Nordic countries quickly follow, as they are only countries which still have national budget. * 2046 - Rap becomes the dominant form of music in Finland after Frederik dies. * 2050 - Vain Elämää - Space Season is broadcasted. It hails the beginning of Space Reality Television. Beginning of the Musicmancery. * 2051 - In a terrifying accident Big Brother House collides with three different moons of Saturn. * 2066 - The first human colony, Space Helsinki Prime, is founded outside Sol System. McDonalds opens a restaurant there. * 2081 - The Star of Sol System is found to be a Rap Star. The Union Of Space Squid Era * 2117 - The human colonies of Nordic Countries in space are organized to form The Union Of Space Squid, led by The Old Eduskunta as the first interstellar government. * 2145 - The Rappers start organizing as an order after death pop extremists murder Eminem the Executor. Other genres quickly follow the militarization. * 2187 - Trial and execution of DJ City Rabbit in the hands of the Rap Inquisition. * 2188 - The Progressive Manifesto, which will later be known as the "Black Book of Rap", is published. It speaks against the hegemony of rap. * The Music War. * 2202 - Trial and execution of DJ Jötler. * 2204 - The formation of Rap Order and the Catechism of the Rapper. Suppression of other genres of Musicmancy begin. * 2211 - Terraframe mining station in Sector B4 disappears. Mapping of Desertio Spaedum. * 2218 - Bootleg Palpatine explores Star of Vihti. * 2239 - Olkiluoto 3 is finished. * 2241 - McDonald's starts enhancing their workers with biochemical upgrades. * 2267 - First contact to the Skrall. The Second Great Northern War is fought between the humans and the Skrall, which ends in terrible defeat of Swedish space fleet. * 2273 - Forssa is nuked from the orbit by the Skrall forces. This lead to landslide victory of Muutos 2011. * 2278 - The Second Continuation War. The Skrall Empire swears loyalty to Finnish Prime Minister. * 2282 - The capital is officially moved from Earth to Space Helsinki Prime. The Second Constitution of Finland abolishes Union Of Space Squid. The colonies of Sweden, Denmark and Norway are annexed and Iceland is exiled. Age of Finnish Supremacy begins. The Eduskunta Era * 2288 - The Ikea Rebellion is crushed swiftly. * 2298 - The Mcdonaldnomicon is finished by unknown author. * 2300 - The expansion to Wild West and Outer Skrall Sectors begin. * 2305 - Jääräpäinen is born. * 2339 - Baltasar Herbamare Plötz is born. * 2351 - Ferdinand Groink is born. * 2362 - Theseus Theophilus Burgerus is born. * 2363 - KEKKONE is first found from the outer rim of the galaxy. It is quickly declared deity. * 2364 - Pasi Palpatine is born. * 2373 - Fall of Burger Kingdom. * 2380 - Spherus Magna joins to Eduskunta. * 2381 - Tiimari is destroyed in a corporate war. * 2384 - Adolphus Kaskelotti is born. * 2386 - Elias Lötkö is born. * 2409 - Events of Episode I: The Fellowship Of The Swag. Vesa-Matti Loiri dies in Core Battle. * 2412 - Rap Wars begin. * 2416 - Taavi Frankston is born. * 2418 - Jake McKorhonen is born. * 2421 - The last battle of Rap Wars. Almost every rapper is eradicated. Rap is declared criminal. Every McDonalds restaurant in the universe disappears. * 2422 - Leopold Seldon is born. The Government Era * 2452 - Events of Episode IV: The Last Of Space Rappers. First Galactic Empire is founded by Pasi Palpatine. The first Rap Star since the war is born. * 2455 - Events of Episode V: McDonalds Strikes Back. The McDonalds battle fleet attack and New Chicago is destroyed. World War Three begins.